Inkfire
by Renensmee13
Summary: What happens when the fire princess is read out of her book and falls in love with the fire dancer. Will they be together or will someone want to stop them? I'm sorry if this is bad but please review!


Fire Princess

"She had short brown hair and brown eyes. Her dress was like fire dancing up the bottom of the dress." Meggie was reading her favourite book 'The Fire Princess' it was a story full of romance and hatred. She was reading it out loud, Mo told her never to read out loud again.

"MEGGIE!" A voice shouted at her from across the room. She turned to see Mo and Dustfinger standing at the door. She quickly put the book down and stood up.

"Why were you reading out loud?" Mo ran over and picked up the book. Suddenly there was a flash and a small girl was lying on the floor next to where Dustfinger was standing.

"Oh no!" Mo said and looked at the little girl on the floor.

"What's going on Tomo?" I asked and rubbed my eyes. I focused on a man who was standing right next to me. I found myself lying on the floor.

"Are you okay?" He asked and held out a hand.

"Meggie who did you read out?" Another man asked the young girl standing next to him.

"I read out the Fire Princess and the Fire prince." She looked at me then looked around the room.

"Excuse me but where am I?" I asked and took the man's hand. His hands were warm but rough. He had blue eyes and blonde long hair to his shoulders. On his shoulder was a Marten, It looked at me and I smiled.

"Hello, I am Mo, this is my daughter Meggie and our friend Dustfinger." I looked at the man named Dustfinger and suddenly realised we were still holding hands.

"Nice to meet you, I am the Fire Princess. But you can call me Gemma." I curtsied and then looked around the room.

"Where is the prince?" I asked and went to the window.

"Oh I just remembered, you and the Prince were having an argument." Meggie said and looked at Mo.

"Yes, one of many." I turned to the window and started day dreaming but was snapped out of it by Dustfinger.

"So are you his wife or girlfriend?" Dustfinger asked he looked very interested.

"No but I'm betrothed." I turned to him.

"That's right but you don't want to marry him do you?" Meggie came up to me and took my hand looking at the diamond ring on my finger.

"Defiantly not." I looked down at the floor.

"That's mine." I heard the voice and looked up to Jake. He took our book from Mo and forced him to read him back.

"JAKE NO!" I shouted. He came over to me and slapped me on the face. He vanished as I fell to the floor.

"I'll be back to get you my princess." I held my hand up to my face and suddenly an arm was around my shoulders.

"Are you okay?" Dustfinger asked and looked into my eyes. I think I'm in love.

"Yes I'm fine, it's not the first time." I could feel the heat rushing to my head as he whipped the tears from my eyes.

"Gemma?" A voice came from the door way. I looked up to see Farid standing there.

"Stay away from me." I screamed and backing against the wall.

"I told you I was sorry." He walked over to me but Dustfinger stopped him in his tracks.

"What did you do to her." I sounded annoyed.

"I didn't do anything."

"Lie, you left me to marry the Fire Prince." He looked around Dustfinger.

"I told you I was sorry, after I heard from some of the maids in the castle that he had been beating you I was going to rescue you but…" He trailed off into a mutter. I ran off into the other room and sat in a corner and cried to my heart's content.

"Gemma?" A soft voice was calling me.

"There you are." Dustfinger came around the corner of a book self.

"Why are you being so nice?" I asked and he knelt down on the floor next to me and put his arm around my shoulders.

"Well…I think…I love you." I could feel my mouth drop but I quickly closed it.

"I think I love you too." I did I knew I did. But what would happen if Jake found out. He would kill Dustfinger.

"I will always protect you and I will never let the man hit you again." We stared into each other's eyes for a while until Meggie came in.

"Gemma, Jake took the book with him and that was the last copy."


End file.
